Hechos inesperados en una noche de verano
by angelocipriano
Summary: Las misiones que ha tenido que realizar Sasuke a lo largo de su vida no son nada en comparación con aguantar la relación de su pequeña Sarada y el idiota de Boruto.


**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto.**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke remororó el primer momento en que notó que su pequeña Sarada tenía una atención más allá de lo normal hacia Uzumaki Boruto. La niña debía de tener unos 13 años, y tras acceder Sasuke a ser el maestro del primogénito de los Uzumaki, se había vuelto una fan acérrima de los entrenamientos de este. Sasuke era un maestro duro e inflexible, y todos los días debían practicar al menos un par de horas. Y misteriosamente, Sarada siempre lograba escaparse de sus tareas para ir a "echar un vistazo". Se sentaba sobre la hierba al otro lado del campo, y sus ojos negros no perdían un solo movimiento del ruidoso chico rubio. Sasuke había intentado ignorar esa creciente inquietud en su estomago, diciéndose a sí mismo que no significaba nada. Sarada simplemente tenía curiosidad por su compañero de equipo, era una niña muy aplicada, y además de ser su amiga, era su rival. Al igual que Naruto y él de niños, cuando estudiaban los ataques y movimientos del otro para grabarlos en la mente, con la expectativa de adelantarse al otro en la siguiente pelea. Esa mentira conciliadora había estado rondando por la mente del Uchiha, tranquilizándole, hasta que una noche durante la cena, Sarada había pronunciado las palabras fatídicas.

-Boruto es tan molesto…- suspiró su hija antes de meterse el _onigiri_ en la boca. Sasuke se había quedado paralizado, sin saber que decir mientras observaba a su hija comer tan tranquila, después de decir _esa_ jodida frase. Aunque por fuera Sasuke estaba tan serio y tranquilo como siempre, por dentro se había adueñado de él _el terror_. Porque conocía a su hija, y era capaz de reconocerse a él mismo en esas palabras. Las mismas que una vez le había dicho a la mujer de cabellos rosados, la cual estaba sentada frente a él sin poder contener una sonrisa.

-Oh, ¿y por qué dices eso cariño?- a Sasuke no le pasó desapercibida la burla en el tono de Sakura. Sus alegres ojos verdes se clavaron en los suyos mientras Sarada recitaba una lista de cosas que hacían _insufrible_ a Boruto. Y Sasuke supo que las cosas sólo irían a peor.

A partir de ese momento descubrió que Sarada no sólo se contentaba con ver a Boruto durante el entrenamiento, en la escuela, y en las diversas misiones que pudieran encomendarles. Su hija, aquella niña que no hacía mucho había sido un bulto sonrojado y lloroso en sus brazos, con esos enormes ojos oscuros y esa sonrisilla adorable que endulzaban el frío corazón del Uchiha, _espiaba_ a Uzumaki Boruto. Le seguía por las calles de la ciudad oculta entre las sombras mientras murmuraba para sí misma lo molesto que era el chico. Sasuke la seguía a ella mientras murmuraba para sí mismo que debería haber matado a Naruto cuando tuvo la oportunidad, pues ahora su vástago no sería _el objeto de deseo_ de su hija.

Sakura le advirtió, cuando Sasuke le confió sus temores, que se fuera haciendo a la idea: Sarada y Boruto acabarían juntos. Eran compañeros de equipo, amigos, y sus personalidades tan diferentes se atraían como imanes. No sólo Sarada sentía cosas por Boruto, sino que el niño rubio también sentía cosas por ella, había contando Sakura. Hinata y ella hablaban a menudo de sus hijos, y por lo visto Sarada era tan usual tema de conversación entre la familia Uzumaki como Boruto lo era en la casa de los Uchiha.

Sasuke intentó impedirlo, como era natural. Evitó que Sarada fuese a los entrenamientos mandándole las más disparatadas tareas, y trató de disminuir su tiempo juntos al requerido únicamente por las misiones. Tal y como Sakura siempre le recordaba, fracasó. Porque entre misión y misión, los dos chicos acabaron enamorándose, y pocos días después del cumpleaños nº 16 de Sarada, esta llegó a casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Boruto y yo estamos saliendo.- susurró colorada como un tomate a la hora de la cena. Sakura felicitó a su hija con una sonrisa, la cual no tardó en borrarse al ver la expresión de su marido. La piel pálida de por sí de Sasuke había adquirido un tono ceniciento, y en sus ojos, el Sharingan y el Rinnegan brillaban peligrosamente, augurando muertes y torturas nada agradables al chico que había osado poner los ojos en su Sarada.

Les había costado lo suyo lograr retener a un enfurecido Sasuke antes de que este pudiera ponerle las manos encima al _novio_ de Sarada. Finalmente, con palabras tranquilizadoras y un establecido régimen de visitas (el cual Sarada y Boruto debían cumplir a rajatabla si ella no quería acabar castigada el resto de su vida y él sin brazos) los ánimos se habían calmado, al menos exteriormente. En el interior de Uchiha Sasuke, todos los días se libraba una batalla con su parte más sanguinaria, la cual le ordenaba que pusiese fin a la vida del ingrato muchacho, al cual había accedido entrenar como un mero favor y que encima había osado robarle a su hija.

Uchiha Sasuke debía hacer gala de toda su paciencia cuando veía a ambos jóvenes salir de casa para ir a dar una vuelta, al cine o a tomar un helado. Más de una vez había terminado por partirle la cara al _teme_ de Naruto cuando este hacía comentarios burlones sobre los chicos. Era demasiado fácil reír cuando no era tu pequeña hija a la que veías salir tan bobamente enamorada colgada del brazo de algún chico. Sasuke esperaba con todas sus fuerzas el momento en que Himawari llevase a casa al hijo de Sai e Ino, con el cual se llevaba _demasiado bien_. Quien ríe el último ríe mejor _usuratonkachi_.

Pues bien, todos estos momentos a lo largo de la corta vida amorosa de su hija pasaron por la mente del Uchiha cuando, dos años después, leía el periódico local en el salón mientras Sakura revisaba una caja llena de dibujos y ropa vieja de Sarada.

-¿Crees que Sarada querrá llevarse esto al nuevo piso? No es que sean de utilidad, pero el recuerdo es algo bonito ¿no crees? Será mejor que le pregunte antes de volver a guardarlo en el desván, porque cosa que metes ahí cosa que desaparece entre tanto trasto.- dijo Sakura mientras observaba con una nostálgica sonrisa unos garabatos que representaban a Sarada y a Sasuke en un bosque lleno de animales mágicos.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Sasuke dejó de leer el periódico para clavar una intensa mirada en su mujer.

-¿Eh?- Sakura le miró sin comprender.

-¿Nuevo piso?- pronunció lentamente, sintiendo como un nudo se le empezaba a formar en la garganta. Sin quererlo realmente, el sharingan se activó.

Sakura le miró durante unos instantes antes de empalidecer. Unas gotitas de sudor frío resbalaron por su frente.

-No es nada.- comenzó a mascullar, pero la mano en alto de Sasuke la detuvo antes de maquillar la verdad.

-Sakura, te conozco mejor que tú misma. Déjate de chorradas y dime que está pasando.

-Sarada y Bolt van a mudarse a un piso.- dijo la mujer aceleradamente cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

El mundo pareció detenerse para Uchiha Sasuke. Fue en ese instante cuando rememoró todas las vivencias de su hija con Boruto. Cuando creía que ya nada podía ir peor, la vida le sorprendía de nuevo. Sasuke se levantó lentamente del sofá, el periódico hecho una bola arrugada en su mano.

-Por encima de mi cadáver.- susurró con voz tétrica que puso los pelos de punta a Sakura. Antes de que pudiera decir para intentar _de nuevo_ calmar a su marido, su hija entró alegremente por la puerta cargada con bolsas de la compra.

-Hola mamá. Hola papá. ¿P-papá?- inquirió al ver el gesto de su padre, el cual podía causar fácilmente pesadillas a cualquier niño por debajo de los diez años.

-¿Qué es eso de que quieres irte a vivir con Uzumaki?

-¿Q-qué…? ¡Mamá!.- exclamó Sarada soltando las bolsas de golpe.- ¡Te dije que no se lo contarás aún!

-Se me ha escapado.- dijo Sakura llevándose las manos a la cara.

-Buen trabajo mamá.- siseó Sarada entre dientes. Con un largo suspiro se volvió hacia su padre, levantando las manos en un gesto de paz.- Papá…

-Te lo prohíbo. No pienso dejar que duermas en la misma cama que ese maldito Uzumaki. Jodido hijo de p-

-Sasuke-kun.- exclamó Sakura.- ¡No insultes a tu alumno!

-ÉL ME ESTÁ INSULTANDO A MÍ SI CREE QUE MI HIJA VA A IRSE A VIVIR CON ÉL.- gritó Sasuke perdiendo los papeles.

-A MI NO ME GRITES UCHIHA SASUKE.- contestó Sakura con el rostro enrojecido por la ira. Sarada se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y dio un paso entre sus padres, algo que no cualquiera tendría el valor de hacer. Por un lado, la monstruosa fuerza de Haruno Sakura, y por otro, la mirada letal de Uchiha Sasuke. _Menuda familia de locos_ , pensó Sarada con resignación. _Por suerte vivimos alejados de los vecinos_.

-¿Queréis parar, por favor? Papá.- Sarada se volvió hacia su padre con esa mirada especial que sabía lograba enternecer a su padre.- Sé que no es fácil para ti, pero yo ya soy mayor de edad y puedo tomar las decisiones que crea correctas.

Sasuke la observó claramente en desacuerdo. Sarada llegaría a los 40 años, que seguiría siendo su niña.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes esto planeado? ¿Y tú desde cuando llevas ocultándomelo?- preguntó furibundo en dirección a su esposa.

-Bolt y yo lo llevamos hablando desde hace un par de meses…Mamá lo sabe desde la semana pasada. No te enfades con ella.- pidió Sarada con gesto suplicante.- Le pedí que no te lo contara porque quería hacerlo yo misma después de….allanar el terreno. Sabía que te ibas a poner como un desquiciado…

-¿Y cómo debería ponerme? Planeas irte a vivir con un hombre y dejarnos a tu madre y a mí.

-Papá por favor, no desesperes. Vendré a veros todos los días si es lo que te preocupa. El piso está a un par de manzanas de aquí, no perderemos el contacto. Además, así mamá y tú tendréis tiempo para vosotros, sin tener que estar yo de por medio.- Sarada guiñó un ojo cómplice a su madre, que enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello.

-No desvíes el tema.- siseó Sasuke.- ¿Te está obligando a hacer esto? Porque te juro que…

-No me obliga a nada, Boruto es un cielo y esto ha sido cosa de los dos. Papá, llevamos dos años saliendo, era de esperar que tarde o temprano quisiéramos irnos a vivir juntos.

-Tu padre esperaba que ocurriese cuando los cerdos volasen.- apuntó Sakura.- O cuando comenzara a llover ramen o…

-Basta ya.- Sasuke sentía como le ardían las orejas. Había tenido que hacerse a la idea de que su hija tuviera novio, cosa que seguía sin aceptar completamente, y ahora de golpe y porrazo se iba de casa. _¿Por qué no maté a Naruto en su momento? ¿Por qué no he matado aún al bastardo de su hijo?_

 _-_ Tengo que irme.- dijo Sarada sacándolo de sus pensamientos donde el Tsukiyomi y Boruto tenían el gusto de ser los actores principales.- Bolt y yo vamos a ir al cine a ver una película .-antes de que Sasuke pudiera objetar nada, Sarada se puso de puntillas para besarle en la mejilla.- Gracias por entenderme papá. Eres el mejor.

Sakura rió por lo bajo mientras veía a su hija salir del salón con paso apresurado. Agarró al paralizado Sasuke del brazo y le obligó a sentarse en el sofá.

-Me estoy ablandando. ¿Es eso verdad?- murmuraba Sasuke sin poder creer que su hija no le hiciese el mínimo caso. _Debí haber sido más duro con ella_ , se maldijo mentalmente.

-Sasuke-kun.- suspiró Sakura.- Todos los padres del mundo sienten ese instinto de protección hacia sus hijas. Es normal que te sientas enfadado, pero Sarada quiere a ese chico, y él a ella. Alégrate de que le haya elegido a él y no a otro. Con lo guapa que es no le faltan pretendientes.

-Nadie es lo suficientemente bueno para ella.- aseguró Sasuke casi agresivamente.- Si Boruto sigue con vida es porque le tengo algo de aprecio, a él y al inútil de su padre.

-No lo dudo.- rió Sakura apretándole la mano.- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? Ya llevan dos años saliendo.

-Van a dormir juntos, Sakura.- dijo Sasuke como si hablara para un niño de tres años.- ¿Lo entiendes?- Sasuke hizo gestos con las manos, incapaz de dar palabra a sus pensamientos.

Sakura le miró unos instantes con las cejas alzadas.

-Sasuke-kun…tu hija tiene 18 años. ¿Te crees que Sarada no ha practicado sexo antes?- intentó decirlo de la manera más suave posible, pero a oídos de Sasuke sonó como si un cuchillo hubiese rallado un cristal. Giró lentamente la cabeza hacia ella, abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez fuera del agua.

-No te atrevas a mezclar "sexo" y "Sarada" en una misma frase, Sakura.

-Ay, Sasuke…-se inclinó y le besó donde momentos antes su hija lo había hecho.- A veces eres tan inocente.

Dicho eso, Sakura cogió las bolsas de la compra que Sarada había dejado en medio del salón y se dirigió a la cocina. Sasuke la siguió con paso lento, como un fantasma movido por resortes.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó lentamente, seguro de que no quería saber la respuesta, pero con la necesidad de oírla.

-Pues que en dos años han podido tener relaciones todas las veces que hayan querido, y que no se quieren mudar juntos para poder tener sexo, que es lo que tú, como padre sobreprotector, piensas.- explicó Sakura tranquilamente mientras metía los botes de conserva en los armarios de la cocina.- ¿Qué te apetece cenar hoy?

Sasuke se quedó muy quieto en el marco de la puerta, llevándose sin quererlo una mano al corazón. Cuando Sakura se volvió hacia él sintió una ternura y un amor infinito. Puede que Sasuke fuera frío, arrogante y despiadado, pero amaba a su hija con todas sus fuerzas. Sasuke no estaba realmente furioso porque su hija ya no fuese tan inocente como él creía. Sarada era lo más importante para él, y desde la llegada de Boruto a su vida Sasuke había visto amenazado su puesto como principal protector de Sarada, aquel que siempre la querría y velaría por ella. Sasuke estaba terriblemente celoso. Sakura dejó el bote de tomate sobre la encimera y abrazó a su marido con dulzura.

-Sasuke-kun…no importa cuántos hombres pasen por la vida de tu hija, tú siempre serás el primero. Ella te adora, lo hace desde siempre, y eso no va a cambiar nunca. Eres el hombre de su vida.

Sasuke se tomó un momento para tomar aire e intentar despejar las ansias asesinas que tenía desde hacía rato. Las palabras de Sakura habían llegado a lo más hondo de su ser, aunque luchó porque no se le notase.

-¿Adonde vas?- inquirió Sakura un rato más tarde cuando le vio ponerse su capa con intención de salir.

-Tengo que advertirle un par de cosas a Uzumaki Boruto.- sin más, Uchiha Sasuke desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche, dejando sola a Sakura.

Ella suspiró y se estiró en el sofá cuan larga era.

-Me preguntó qué hará cuando descubra que va a ser abuelo. Boruto, será mejor que prepares la maleta para emigrar muy lejos. Y tú Naruto, envía a unas cuantas patrullas de ANBU para protegerlo.- murmuró para sí misma antes de encender la televisión y comenzar a degustar la cena.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_


End file.
